Blue Rose
by KazeLei
Summary: This is a oneshot multichaptered SENRU fic...Two guys...the first one is a rich kid, happy, always smilng, a prankster yet he's smart...the other is silent, serious, a snob, and has a ghost from the past...their first encounter...the dare...


**TITLE**: Blue Rose

**AUTHOR**: KazeLei

**Disclaimers**: Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Genre**: Romance

**A/N**: Huh! At last, I'm done with this fic…Oh well, I'll tell you first about the title of this fic, it was supposed to be "eleven things I hate…seven things I love…" since this fic is inspired by that movie – Ten Things I Hate About You, but later on I thought of Blue Rose…hehe

Okay, so I wrote this fic a as entry for the 11-7 day…Well, it's not a RuSen, it's a SenRu…Hmn…I favor Rukawa being the uke…and I don't know why, I just do…

Okay, so let's proceed to warnings…I guess my story is kinda typical that of romance stories but I hope you'll like it…hay…I spent lots of nights you know, finding the right words in my novel, changing other parts of the stories, proofreading it, etc…and so you know if ever you find any corrections – wrong spelling, wrong grammar, wrong choice of words, etc…I'm sowee, ehehe…And yeah, its kinda out of character

Oh, and I hope after your long read, you could post a review for it…please, please, please…I really want your opinion on this…you see, it's the very first one-shot multichaptered fic, I ever wrote, hehe…thanks in advance…

**BLUE ROSE**

** Chapter 1: The Encounter **

He was a happy go lucky guy. He was born with gold in his spoon. He was the son of a wealthy business man, and a sociable mother. He was their only son. A product of their everlasting love for one another, so they say.

He is now a university sophomore. He loves basketball. He has that bright smile plastered on his face everyday and he also has a gravity defying hair. He is a jolly person but the master of pranksters too. And is a play boy too! He frequently changes girlfriends. He is a hentai too! Nonetheless he is a smart kid at school. His parents are so proud of him.

In another part of the place, a raven haired boy was walking his way to his apartment, tired of the day's work as he was holding his scholarship application form.

Reaching home, he fumbles his keys through his jacket's pocket and opened the door. Too much tired of the day's work, he lay in the couch to take a nap but immediately, sleep covered the whole of him. The time was 10:00 PM. Bag scattered on the floor and the scholarship application form carelessly placed on top of the table.

After several hours, he woke up, screaming and panting. He can feel cold sweat all over his body. He sat on the couch hugging himself.

"No, I didn't do it!" he said shoulders shaking as he began to cry.

"No, no, no."

Afraid to be haunted by the same dreams, he looked up at the sky. The moon was shining beautifully and can be clearly seen through the glass window. He just stared at the moon with his mind thinking of nothing.

"I love her, I did not do it!" he repeated telling to himself.

The next morning, he woke up and then glanced at the wall clock hanging in his room. "Damn! I'm already late," as he hurried to the bathroom and took a bath. He was supposed to report for work at 8:00 AM but it's already 9:00 AM. He'll be scolded by his supervisor again.

"Damn!" he cursed again.

Grabbing his bag from the floor, as he was about to go out of is room, he noticed the scholarship application form on the table. He hesitated then decided to take it with him. It was given to him by one of his teachers who went at the grocery last week.

When the teacher heard that he wasn't going to pursue his studies due to lack of financial support, the teacher gave him the scholarship application form.

He ran with fast speed to the grocery and as expected, he was scolded by his supervisor.

"You are the opener today! You should've reported on time or informed us that you'll be late!" scolded his supervisor.

"Gomen!" as he bowed down his head showing sincere apology.

"The next time you do this again, I will fire you!" as his supervisor left him standing at the entrance of the grocery.

For the whole day, he forced himself to work although already tired. He delivered supplies, arranged the grocery items, served as a bagger. He works as a grocery attendant in a middle class grocery.

He was already tired. But for his last job today, he was delivering a large bag of grocery items at a nearby house at the grocery's location. At the customer's request he complied. He was crossing the street aiming his sight at the house across the street.

"At last, I'm near, whew!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, he heard a loud beep of a car BEEP!

Plus he heard the sudden halt of the breaks of the car.

Only then that he realized he was nearly the victim of a car accident if not for the driver's immediate impulse to direct the car in another direction and abruptly stop it.

"Hey you, foolish! Are you trying to kill your self? If you plan too, don't involve other people okay!" the driver of the car shouted.

Akira was so scared. Yeah, he was the master of most of the pranks at school but hell! He never imagined himself killing people. He just wanted to make fun of them.

This day, he woke up feeling a little bit odd. It's true, he's so bored today. He's tired of his life. Tired of the mansion where he lives, the servants around whom he always command everyday, tired of his so called life.

"I need something exciting."

And so, he went out driving his dark blue brand new sports car, speeding his way to wherever. It doesn't matter anyway, as long as he'll be able to experience something new. And there, he was driving speedily, with his loud stereo music blasting from his car when he saw a person crossing.

"Oh God!" he cried out.

Good thing he was able to pull the breaks of the car immediately and direct the car in another direction. If not, he may have hit the crossing person with his car.

He was not the type who loses his anger quickly but this particular situation made him out of control of his temper.

"Hey you, foolish! Are you trying to kill your self? If you plan too, don't involve other people okay!" he shouted at the person.

Rukawa just stood there. He was scared too. But he never showed that to his face. Anyway, his bangs were covering his eyes as he continued to walk.

Sendoh got angrier when the person just ignored him.

He went down of the car.

"Hey! Don't you try to ignore me! Don't you know who am I!" he said giving the other guy a strong slap on the back that made the guy fell down on the ground.

Sendoh was astonished. He never imagined this person could deliver this goods yet he couldn't even maintain his balance.

Rukawa just knelt at side walk picking up the grocery items that fell from the grocery bag.

This time, Sendoh took the chance to observe him.

'He is so pale and thin and from the looks of it I think he has been working non stop all day,' He felt a slight pity over the boy.

So Sendoh decided to help him but he was already picking the last item.

Rukawa slowly stood up as Sendoh tried to help him in standing up.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to…you know slap you at the back so hard…" Sendoh was about to mumble more of his apologies when…

Rukawa's short patience is already running out. He slowly raised his head and looked directly at the person who slapped his back hardly a while back. His cold blue eyes directly looking at the guy.

"Do'aho!" he said as he continued his way to the house where he's suppose to be delivering the grocery items.

Sendoh was taken aback! He was mesmerized at the same time terrified by the eyes of the stranger.

'He's got blue eyes like me, it's beautiful! But his eyes could also be deadly.' He thought as he started his way back to his car.

"Great! This is really extraordinary ne, Akira?" he said talking to himself.

'I will never forget those eyes.'

Rukawa was successful in delivering the items. He was really tired. After an all day's work and a nearly car accident wherein he was supposed to be the victim but thankfully he's still whole and breathing and after cleaning and closing up the grocery he was again walking his way home.

Reaching home, he sat at the sofa studying the scholarship application form.

'Should I apply for this?' he contemplated. Suddenly flashback of memories came.

_Flashback_

"Kaede-dear" he heard his sister knock on his door.

"What is it?" he asked irritated as his sister has disturbed his peaceful sleep.

"Sorry, but look!" she said happily pointing at the letter that she's holding.

Kaede, reached for it and after reading the content, he hugged his sister.

"Congratulations! You made it" he said sincerely.

"Yeah! My dreams would come true. You know what if I graduate and find a job immediately, I would fund your studies so that you could also have your schooling in this university and reach for your dreams ne Kaede? I know you love basketball, right?"

Kaede was amazed.

"How did you know?"

"I just do!" she said smiling at his brother. There were those many times when he would see his brother play with the other kids in their area and she's so proud of him.

_End of Flashback_

He carefully filled out the scholarship application form.

'This was the university where Nami wants me to study, why not try my luck' he said inspecting if he has completely filled out all necessary information in the scholarship application form.

'Ok, I'll pass this first thing in the morning.'

Reaching home, Sendoh decided to call one of his bestfriends.

"Hey Akira, What's up?"

The addressed guy just looked up at his friend.

"What's that call for? I thought its something interesting and now I see you here staring at nothing?"

"Uh oh, this is new in Akira Sendoh's life!" Sendoh's friend added.

"Hey, I'm serious here! It felt like as if I, I don't know, I want to do and experience something new!" Sendoh started off.

"Tired of the girls? Tired of flirting and fucking with them? How about basketball? Fishing? Bar hopping?" his friend asked.

"Yeah! I'm kinda bored or tired, whatever you call it."

"Are you dead serious?" Koshino asked facing Sendoh.

"I am," came the short reply. "And I have to tell you something."

"What? That you've met the love of your life and that you're sure she's the one and that you promise yourself to be loyal to her, to love her, blahblah… C'mon Sendoh. That's not a new line from you. You've said that many times but look at what you're doing, you just use them and when you're tired of them you just dump them as if they're just trash to be thrown away!"

But Sendoh ignored him.

"A while back, something extraordinary happened to me. I met someone. No, make that, I nearly killed him."

"You what! Oh my! Are you telling me that you are already a criminal Akira!" Koshino asked not absorbing what Sendoh is telling.

But still, undistracted Sendoh continued his story.

"He's thin and very pale but he has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen," Sendoh said as he again gazed into nothing.

"A what! A he? I can't believe this, don't tell me you've fallen for a he!" Koshino asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say I'm in love Kosh, he intrigues me, and believe it or not, I think he was the first one to call me Doa'ho," he said smiling as he was again remembering what happened earlier that day.

"Whatever Sendoh! I think you're out of your mind, Gotta go, you know you could tell that to me on the phone but stupid you, you made me come here!"

"Oh! You are the stupid one! Who told you to come rushing here after I said I have something to tell you?" Sendoh asked defending himself.

"Yeah, whatever, Bye."

** Chapter 2: The First Day of School **

"Kring! Kring! He grabbed the alarm clock on his bedside table, switched it off and slept again.

After several minutes, he woke up, glanced at the alarm clock.

"Shit! I'll be late!" he said preparing himself for school. He never bothered to eat breakfast.

It was his first day for school and he was running as if he was some sort of a criminal being chased up by the police.

But luckily, he wasn't late for his subject.

'Now what is my first subject?' he thoughtfully asked himself.

Consulting his schedule, he entered the room for his literature class.

Meanwhile, Sendoh's also late.

"It's alright! Anyway, it's the first day of school. Nothing to bother about," he told himself as he parked his car at the university parking lot.

'And talk about literary. I can't believe Kosh has convinced me to take up this subject,' he talked to himself.

When Rukawa entered the room, most of the chairs were already occupied. At the back most part of the room, there were two chairs that are vacant. He silently proceeded his way and sat on one of the vacant chairs.

A few minutes more and the professor entered the room.

Entering the room, most of the students giggled and were whispering to themselves. Rukawa remained silent and just looked at their professor.

Now he knows why most of his classmates were laughing. Their professor was a fat, dumpy man who has a mole at the right side of his cheek. Looking at him closely, one would see his resemblance to Mr. Bean.

Rukawa just smiled to himself. 'Maybe this man's voice is just like that of the squeak of a mouse," he thought to himself but was amazed when the professor talked.

"Good Morning class. I am Mr. Bane. Kindly check your class code if you belong to this class. This is Literature," the professor briefly said.

As Mr. Bane began an introduction of the course's syllabus, Sendoh came in class late, he scanned for any vacant chairs and finding only one vacant chair at the back next to another guy, he quickly made his way to the chair and sat down.

Glancing at the guy next to him…

'This is him! He's the one whom I nearly killed' Sendoh said in his mind not listening to what the professor is saying.

He again looked at the person next to him wanting to make sure if he's not being deceived by his eyes.

The guy next to him seemed not to notice him at all. He listened intently to what their professor was saying as he scribbled notes to his notebook.

Rukawa noticed the guy staring at him. He wanted to glare at the guy but he kept his attention focused on their professor. Suddenly, he remembered, he was the driver of the car that nearly hit him. He tried to peer at the guy through the locks of his hair. 'He's got a friendly smile, handsome, and a weird hair, really,' he thought.

A week had passed yet Sendoh never get acquainted with Rukawa until one break time, he spotted Rukawa playing in the university's open court.

"Hey Akira" called Koshino.

"Hey!" he responded.

Sendoh was watching Rukawa play basketball in the open court of the university.

"He's great ne? But we are better and the best... no one can beat us..." Koshino told Sendoh.

Sendoh just nodded attention still focused on Rukawa.

"It seems that he caught your attention" Koshino said looking from Rukawa to Sendoh and vice versa but Sendoh wasn't listening at him.

Irritated, "Akira Sendoh! I am talking to you!" Koshino shouted at Sendoh's ears making Sendoh turn away from Rukawa to Koshino.

"What! Can't you mind your own business?"

"What the hell Akira! You've already spent almost an hour looking at that raven haired boy. I'm surprised myself. I never thought boys could get your attention. I thought it's only those yummy legged girls who flirt around you that you give your attention..."

"Just shut up Hiroaki! Go, look for something you could do"

"I will! I really will," Koshino smiled evilly.

"Hey guys!"

"Koshino, what's up! Where's our precious Akira Sendoh?" Mitsui, one of Sendoh's friends asked.

"Out there! Day dreaming, I think..." Koshino pretended to be thinking deeply with both index fingers on the side of his head.

"five...four...three...two...one... wohooo! I won! Tell Akira, I won! wahaha, this calls for a celebration!" Mitsui asked jumping from his seat

"What do you mean? Won what!" Koshino asked feeling left out.

"Don't you know? Akira and Mitsui had this deal on Spurs vs. Pistons, it wasn't Akira's choice actually. Since both of them betted on Spurs to win, and we need someone to bet on Pistons, they both had a draw lots on the two teams. The person who gets Spurs will bet on Spurs and the person who gets Pistons will bet on Pistons. Luckily, Akira got the Pistons...the consequence is just simple. No money involved, kinda tired of that! This is something new! He'll be doing a dare and of course that is our job to think of an unusual dare for our beloved Akira!" Maki lengthily explained.

"Whoa! Wait up there! I was so busy following Akira's whereabouts that I forgot the match between Spurs and Pistons. That's the deciding game of the century and how dare! I missed to watch its live version! The hell! Damn!"

"Cool down Hiroaki," Mitsui patted his shoulders.

** Chapter 3: The Dare **

After an hour of a tiring game, between him and himself, he felt so exhausted. Collapsing to the ground, he drank his Aquarius Neo at the bag. 'Time to go back at the grocery to help in closing out.'

He was so exhausted but he was happy. After several days of not playing basketball...he was able to play again...Standing up, he got on his knees and started his walk.

He never noticed that in his one hour play of basketball, he was being admired from a far by a smiling spiky haired guy.

Seeing Rukawa make his way out of the school, he decided to go home as well...but on the way...

"Sendoh!"

Turning back, he saw his so-called friends and partners in the pranks that they make.

"What's up?" he said uninterestingly.

"I won! Hehe," Mitsui smiled

"Won what! Is there something that I'm not aware of here?" Sendoh asked suddenly sensing that something's wrong.

His friends have this mischievous smile in their faces...

"I think, I think, I don't like this, I'm going home, see yah!" as he started to run.

Too bad, three strong pair of hands were able to stop him from running.

"And where do you think are you going? It's pay time!" Mitsui said gleefully.

"You lost! Spurs won against the Pistons!"

"Yare yare, I told you, I've already predicted that one, so what's the big deal?" Sendoh asked matter of factly.

"Sendoh! You bastard! You bet on Pistons right!" Maki asked.

"I bet on what!" Suddenly as if dawning on Sendoh, "Damn! Was that really serious? I thought you were joking when we're doing that bet! You all know that I have my bet on Spurs!" Sendoh said feeling the trap that he was into.

'This isn't good! My God! I, the master of all pranks at school was trapped by these silly friends of mine' Sendoh thought.

"And we already have a dare for you boy!" Mitsui said.

"Koshino, read on the list of dares that we have," Mitsui ordered.

"Uh-oh, okay... Dare #1 Make love to one of your flirts infront of us"

Sendoh just remained silent, suddenly "Know what? I'm tired of all those flirts, I don't think I'm game for that idea."

"Dare #2 Court Little Miss Piggy infront of the class and announce that you love her. Propose to her infront of the class..."

"No way! Little Miss Piggy? Oh c'mon. You know that I can use my charm for you to be sent to detention..." Sendoh warned his friends.

'I can't imagine courting Little Miss Piggy...duh! She's more than double my age. She always wears those eye glasses and yuck...too many acne on the face, besides, she's a little bit kind hehe...' Sendoh thought.

"Dare #3 Be a member of the Drama club for this whole sem..."

"What! You actually want me to be part of the drama club? Are you crazy? No way guys, that's a no...no..." Sendoh again commented.

"Dare #4 Ransack the registrar's office and change our grades...Dare #5 Break the fire alarm of the university hmnn... You know Sendoh, this is good, the guards would all be alerted specially if all the fire alarms would alarm one after the other, this would make the world of the security guards go round n' round, what do you think?"

"I don't think that's nice and remember, the last time we tried to enter the university via university fences, we were spotted by those guards!"

"Dare #6...#7...#8..."

Koshino finished reading all the dares listed on the paper, but they couldn't find something that's really unusual for Sendoh. Some of the dares were already done by their team up while some are all so out-of-this world.

Sendoh tried to convince his friends not to give him a consequence but much to his disappointment, his friends are still thinking of a dare.

"I knew it!" Koshino suddenly snapped his fingers.

"What! Mitsui and Maki asked in unison.

"Akira will court that raven haired boy...He'll make that raven haired boy fall for his charms..." Koshino smiled.

"Why not! That's something new isn't it? That would be exciting!" Mitsui agreed.

"So, Akira, deal?" Maki asked. Both three pairs of eyes looking directly at Akira.

"You know Akira, I can see in your eyes that you are intrigued by the boy, I don't know if you like him, what I know is that you are interested in him. He's lucky to have caught your attention, man!" Koshino said.

"No. I won't," Akira simply said.

"Oh! That's so unfair of you! We had a deal!" Mitsui whined.

"Yeah right! C'mon boy! Don't turn back on your responsibilities. Face the consequences of your responsibilities," Maki said.

"Hey! I have an idea, why don't we give Akira the chance to choose the best dare that he wants to do among those that we have identified?" Koshino suggested. "And we won't let him go home until he has decided on a dare," he added.

"That's brilliant Koshino!" said Mitsui.

After several minutes of considering this trap that he was into, Sendoh had come up with a decision. He knew well that there are no excuses in the group.

"So what will it be lover boy?" Mitsui teased Sendoh.

"Remember, you can't go home without choosing a dare, c'mon!" as Maki patted his shoulders.

Sendoh doesn't know what to do…so he leaned on his car and pretended to be thinking.

Several minutes passed by. The second hand of their clocks ticked slowly…tick…tick…

Suddenly, Koshino burst out, "Hey you Akira Sendoh! Think fast! You stupid ass! You're just pretending to be thinking when in fact there's nothing in that brain of yours."

An hour had passed yet Sendoh can't think of any dare to do so his friends decided for him.

"Okay Akira, since you don't like to choose from the list of dares that we gave to you and you don't seem to be interested in doing so, then we, your real friends have decided to do the decision making for you. And since we love you so much and we care for you and we want the best for you then we choose to…" Koshino stopped for suspense…

"…well…to…well, Akira Sendoh, you are going to court Kaede Rukawa and we will only be giving you three weeks to do that and that starts tomorrow!" Koshino finished.

"What!" exclaimed Sendoh!

"Are you crazy? We're both guys…what in the world are you thinking people?" Sendoh almost shouted. He couldn't believe this is happening to him.

He slowly closed his eyes and prayed what's happening to him is just a dream, that the instant he would open his eyes, his friends would not be surrounding him, nagging him of courting the newly enrolled raven haired boy in school. But unfortunately, as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw the devious smirks and stares of his three best friends.

'Oh no!' he could just say in his mind.

"C'mon Akira, this is new to us…you see…it would be another adventure," Koshino said trying to convince Sendoh.

"Do you know what you are talking about? I'm going to court a he? What do you think of me? A homosexual? I don't know what entered into that brain of you guys, I can't believe you're doing this to me! I even don't know if you guys are in your proper state of thinking," Sendoh said still bewildered.

"Hey! No Way! You are going to do the dare! I won the bet! And I insist. You are going to do the dare! Ja, have to go! Mitsui said as he waved bye bye to his three best friends.

"Me too," Maki simply added as he also exited.

Sendoh and Koshino were left alone. Among the four friends, it was Sendoh and Koshino who were really close to each other. Since kids, they were already playmates, the best of pals from primary school up to the present. It's only during their university years that they became friends with Mitsui and Maki.

"C'mon Kosh, what were you thinking? Why did you ever suggest that idea?" Sendoh said trying to calm himself.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry, I thought it was the best dare. You see, it's just the first week of school but he already caught your attention. You were never like this before. It's only now. I thought that maybe he caught your interest…ah no…I really want to believe that he caught your interest. How many times did I catch you staring at him during our literature classes?" Koshino said.

"You knew that? What are you doing? Spying on me?" Sendoh asked.

"Nope, I just accidentally did…You see, almost everyone here in school is intrigued by him. He doesn't have any friends, he always is alone, he plays basketball alone but I have to say he's good…and heard a rumor that he's a scholar of our school..well?" Koshino added.

"So, does that mean I really have no other choice?" inquired Sendoh.

"Yeah! You know, when I said court, I meant court him to be our friend. I didn't mean court him to be your boyfriend but you didn't give me time to explain and those two were so excited and there, they left without me clarifying the things that I need to clarify. You are known to be a magnet…well, many girls and guys have a crush on you so I thought that probably you know, you can befriend him and then you can convince him to join our basketball team, hehe."

"Okay," was all Sendoh could say. He could not believe this.

** Chapter 4: Hit by a Car **

The next day, the four of them were standing by at the school cafeteria.

"Okay, so this is your first day lover boy," Mitsui said.

"Shut up!" Sendoh said still not knowing what to do.

In literature class, the professor has given them an assignment of looking of rare quotes by William Shakespeare.

"Okay class, you can either make your research at the library or use the internet. But even if you use the internet, I am telling you, what you are going to do is a research, it's not just a one night assignment okay. You cannot just get these quotes from the internet and paste it and change the format and presto! You're just gonna give it to me," said Mr. Bane.

After class, Sendoh tried to approach Rukawa but Rukawa has disappeared so fast from the classroom.

The day passed by so quickly.

As Sendoh was walking along the corridor, he was wondering on where Rukawa could be. He went at the university's open court but no one's playing there, he tried the school cafeteria but no Rukawa is there. Sendoh strolled along the corridors, the university grounds hoping to have a glimpse of Rukawa but to no avail, there was no Rukawa.

So Sendoh just went to his car, listened to head banging music while he was surfing the internet for the assignment his literary professor gave them. 'Might as well try the internet, I hope I could find quotes by that playwright William Shakespeare' he thought. But instead of doing his research, he just played and played with his best friends, via on-line Role Playing Games. He was so engrossed in playing that he didn't notice that the university is already closing. A guard knocked by his window.

"Hey you, are you aware that time's already over for students here in the university? The gates will be closing."

"Yeah! I know that. Time's still 8:59 PM I still got one minute before the gates close, hehe," Sendoh said as he started his car and speed up towards the school gate. He was so fast that he wasn't able to notice the lone figure crossing by.

He suddenly stepped on the brakes of his car.

Screech…Blog…

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Hey kid! You reckless driver!" the guard shouted as he neared towards the place of the commotion.

Sendoh slowly stepped down from the car. He doesn't know what to do. "God! What did I do?" he talked to himself as he combed his spiky hair. Just then, when he saw the figure whom he crashed on, he got more shocked.

"Rukawa!"

Meanwhile, Rukawa just lay on the ground. He felt pain all over his body. He just closed his eyes and tried not to feel the pain. He couldn't move. Then he passed out.

Sendoh hurriedly carried Rukawa to the back of his car and then went back to pick up all of Rukawa's things that were scattered at the ground then he speed up to the hospital leaving the screaming guard behind.

At the hospital…

"Doc, what happened?" asked Sendoh concern and fear reflected in his eyes.

"Relax kid. You're companion's already okay. According to the x-ray, no bones were damaged. Your companion's strong. Aside from the bruises that he's got on his legs and on his arms, there's no need to worry," as the doctor patted Sendoh's shoulders.

Sendoh just sat beside the hospital bed waiting for Rukawa to wake up. The time is already seven minutes past eleven o'clock when Rukawa slowly opened his eyes.

Sendoh was mesmerized. It was as if he witnessed an angel wake up. 'He looks so innocent, fragile, delicate…' Sendoh thought.

Rukawa frowned trying to remember what happened, and then presto! He looked at Sendoh, anger reflected in his eyes.

"Hey sorry, I'm so sorry," was all Sendoh could say.

Rukawa was about to mumble a 'Do'aho' when the ajar door opened and a police officer entered the room.

Sendoh's eyes widened. For the second time that night, he is in trouble.

"Ehem…I am here to interrogate you Mr. Akira Sendoh, if you don't mind Ms?" the police officer asked, eyes directed to Rukawa.

Rukawa again frowned and raised a brow. 'What the heck! I am not a miss!' But he just kept silent.

"Okay, so Mr. Akira Sendoh, according to the university guard, it was you who drove recklessly and then you came crashing onto her because you were not able to notice her as she was walking the university grounds."

Sendoh couldn't do anything; he was guilty as hell but heck! He didn't mean to do that. He was also aware of the intense gaze that Rukawa was giving to him.

"Uh…yeah…but I didn't mean to y'know…I'm not a criminal and I…"

"Cut it off kid! You're guilty, you admitted it," the police officer said as he already brought out hand cuffs from his pocket.

"Hey! Wait a minute…" Sendoh said moving away from the police officer.

Rukawa slightly smiled on the scene infront of him and this didn't escape Sendoh's eyes.

'Great! Now he's smiling. Maybe, he really wants me to go in jail, but who told you I will. I'm great. I will escape.' He said in his mind as a smile is already playing in his lips.

"I think you don't need to do that, mister. It's enough if he's gonna pay for my hospital bills and for my medicine, you don't need to arrest him and bring him to jail. And correction, I am not a miss," Rukawa said.

Sendoh was taken aback as he looked at Rukawa.

The police officer too was shocked. "But how come? You look like a girl."

And this brought out laughter from Sendoh's mouth.

Rukawa just frowned and stared at the police officer who then decided to leave.

"Hey! Thanks man," Sendoh said. "Whew! That was so close."

Just then he noticed Rukawa already getting up from the bed.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? You're not yet well. You'll hurt yourself."

"I am going home." Rukawa said sternly as he was already putting on his shoes.

"But you're not yet…"

"I heard the doctor, I've got no cracks on the bone, only bruises, I still have work tomorrow," as he already stood up and gathered his things.

"Okay, could you at least wait for me to pay your bills and buy your medicines and then I'll take you home," Sendoh already surrendered.

"I'll get my medicines tomorrow at school," Rukawa simply said as he exited the room.

Sendoh rushed to pay for the bills and buy for the prescribed medicines as he tried to follow after Rukawa.

He was walking limply along the sidewalks of the hospital road. The pain that he felt ever since he was hit by the car was still there and hasn't subsided yet. But he still slowly tried to walk up to the train station but he wasn't able to reach his destination as a car came honking…

'Whew! Good thing I was able to see him. He is so stubborn!' Sendoh said in his mind.

"Hey! Are you planning to walk with that limp in your feet? Hop in," offered Sendoh.

But Rukawa ignored him and continued walking.

Sendoh just followed Rukawa. He slowed down his driving. He is aware that Rukawa still felt pain as he can see Rukawa's expression while walking.

"C'mon. You're tired and you're still hurt…just hop in…will ya, it will make things easier for us y'know," exclaimed Sendoh but being the stubborn that he is, Rukawa continued walking trying his best to ignore the pain that he's feeling at the same time trying to ignore the man who have patiently followed him.

He was walking for already fifteen minutes when he suddenly tripped in onto a stone scattered in the pavement and fell to the ground.

Sendoh immediately got out of his car and helped Rukawa stand up.

"So, I guess you don't have any choice? Tell me where you live and I'll take you there, just as simple as that."

Rukawa, feeling sleep envelope him just mumbled his address as Sendoh helped him sit inside the car.

Driving, Sendoh was about to open a conversation with Rukawa when he noticed the other one already fast asleep. He just sighed and sweat dropped. He continued driving until he reached Rukawa's apartment.

He then slowly patted Rukawa's cheeks, who woke up immediately and still feeling sleepy, Rukawa just mechanically opened the car's door and stepped down without even bothering to say thank you to Sendoh.

Sendoh just silently followed Rukawa to his apartment's door. Opening the door with his key, Rukawa slammed the door infront of Sendoh.

"Hey! What the!" exclaimed Sendoh as he already decided to go home.

The next day at school…

Sendoh was on his way to his literary class when he was pulled in one of the vacant rooms by three pairs of hands.

"Akira!" three voices which are familiar to him voiced out in unison.

"We heard you hit him by your car yesterday, is that true?" Mitsui asked.

"Whew! You've got a nice plan there. Hope you haven't broken any of his bones," Mitsui added.

Sendoh looked at Koshino, eyes asking the words 'I thought you already explained to them that I'm not going to court Rukawa?'

But Koshino avoided Sendoh's gaze.

Then the bell rang so Sendoh ran for his literary class.

** Chapter 5: "_I Couldn't Bear to See your Beautiful Face Get Hurt_" **

One time, Rukawa was on his way home. That was already late in the evening and only few people are walking on the road. At this time of the night, gangsters and other pranksters are scattered in the roads, waiting for victims…people whom they'll do their pranks, whom they'll maul, etc.

As Rukawa was passing by, one of them stopped him, asking him to just stop and give to the gang his school bag. Rukawa declined saying that he has to go home. But the gangsters are so hard headed, so is Rukawa. And so, two other members of the gang held Rukawa's arms. He tried to get free but to no avail, he wasn't successful. One of the gang members was about to hit him on the head when a car suddenly halted and the driver came out, kicking and punching all three members of the gang. He was able to beat all three but he also had some bruises in his face and in his arms. Other members of the gang seeing what happened, started to run and hide away from the driver of the car.

Rukawa looked up. He frowned. It was Sendoh.

"Are you okay?" Sendoh asked helping Rukawa get up.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Rukawa shot back.

"Why did you do that?" Rukawa asked again as he got his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood running from Sendoh's face.

Sendoh smiled. At least he saw a trace of emotion in Rukawa's face. 'So it isn't true that you are a cold, stoic person.'

"Hey, It's okay, I can still drive. I'll take you home. Get in." Sendoh said already sitting in the driver's seat.

Rukawa just stood outside the car.

"Hey, just get in okay. What are you waiting?"

Rukawa was about to refuse but changed his mind as he saw Sendoh grimace with pain.

Reaching his apartment…

"We have to tend to your bruises, come in" as Rukawa headed to his apartment door.

Sendoh smiled as he got down of the car and followed Rukawa.

Entering Rukawa's apartment, Sendoh roamed his eyes around it.

The apartment was small & simple but is tidy and orderly. His gaze fell on a rose placed in a bottle on top of the table in Rukawa's living room. The rose was preserved. Peering closely he guessed that the rose was once blue. Beside the bottle was a picture frame with a picture of Rukawa and a girl in it. The girl beside Rukawa was pretty but what enticed Sendoh more was the smile that Rukawa has flashed in the picture. He reached for the picture and touched in delicately.

He thought, 'I've never seen him smile like that.'

"Uh, sorry about my apartment, this is all I can afford…" Rukawa stated as he appeared from what seems to be his room holding his first aid box. When he noticed Sendoh looking at the picture frame, he immediately grabbed it from him and turned it upside down.

"Um…that's nothing, just memories," he started cleaning Sendoh's bruises.

Sendoh let out a cry of pain.

"Ouch!"

"Just keep still. That's normal. Don't worry, the pain will subside later," Rukawa simply said.

As Rukawa was already applying medicine to Sendoh's bruises, "You shouldn't have fought them, see what happened?"

Sendoh just smiled.

"I couldn't bear to see your beautiful face get hurt," Sendoh softly said.

Rukawa was taken aback. He let his eyes meet up with Sendoh to see if Sendoh's serious and he was surprised when he saw Sendoh's sincerity in Sendoh's face.

Slowly, their faces are moving close to each other. They were about to kiss when suddenly Rukawa bowed down his head. "I think you're already okay. You better go home, your parents maybe looking for you now," he said.

Sendoh was a little bit disappointed but then he just smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, sweet dreams Rukawa."

When Sendoh was about to exit from the door…

"Sendoh…"

Sendoh stopped in his tracks and waited.

"Thank you too." Rukawa softly said.

"No problem!" as Sendoh walked towards his car.

Rukawa remained seated on the sofa, he can still feel himself blushing. His head is still bowed down. '_I couldn't bear to see your beautiful face get hurt_' Sendoh's words were playing over and over gain in his ears.

** Chapter 6: The New Grocery Attendant **

For the next few days in school, Rukawa tried to get out/ get away from Sendoh's sight. Even in their literature classes he acted as if Sendoh isn't his classmate.

If they accidentally meet and Sendoh smiles at him, he just bows down his head and continues his own way without acknowledging Sendoh's smiles.

On the other hand, Sendoh was trying his best to get closer to Rukawa. But Rukawa seem oblivious and uninterested.

One day, as Rukawa was working in the grocery store, his supervisor called him and introduced to him a new companion in the grocery store.

Rukawa wondered on who his companion could be. Reaching the supervisor's office, he saw a figure of a spiky haired creature shaking hands with the supervisor.

"Rukawa, I introduce to you your new companion here in the grocery, Mr. Sendoh Akira."

"Hi! Rukawa," Sendoh greeted Rukawa.

Rukawa barely acknowledged Sendoh as he started to go back to his work but his supervisor called him back.

"Rukawa, I want you to teach Sendoh on the things to be done here in the grocery. You be the one to teach him and answer his questions if there are any okay. I'll leave everything to you," as the supervisor patted Rukawa's shoulder.

Rukawa just nodded.

"Okay, now show him to the stock room. You have to display new stocks. They're already nearly sold," the supervisor instructed.

"Follow me," Rukawa simply said.

Reaching the stock room…

"What are you doing here?" Rukawa asked Sendoh.

"Well, isn't obvious, I'm here to work."

"Duh! You? A rich kid? Who are you trying to fool?"

"Look Kaede, I mean, Rukawa, why were you avoiding me for the past few days?" Sendoh asked.

Rukawa couldn't look at Sendoh into the eye. He just started getting stocks from the pile of boxes carefully stocked in the stock room.

"If you applied for the job just to talk to me then better resign. It's time for work."

"Rukawa, I just want to know the answer, is it because…"

"Could you just shut up?" Rukawa retaliated before Sendoh could ever finish his sentence.

"Okay," Sendoh said raising both of his hands as a sign of surrender. Then he followed Rukawa and helped him display the stocks.

For the following days, Rukawa minimized talking to Sendoh, while Sendoh tried and insisted on talking with Rukawa.

He would just ask non sense questions to Rukawa just to get Rukawa's attention.

Until one afternoon as they were walking away from the grocery after a tiring day…

"Will you stop it!" Rukawa said screaming at Sendoh.

Sendoh was surprised. "Stop what?"

"Stop following me and stop talking to me and stop doing all of these distractions!"

"Distractions? So, you are distracted every time I look at you? Talk to you? Smile at you?" Sendoh smiled.

"Does that mean you like me?" Sendoh added.

Rukawa bowed down his head. He felt his cheeks blush.

"Why wouldn't you look at me? Look at me in the eye Rukawa," Sendoh said but Rukawa didn't heed Sendoh's request. Instead, he continued walking ahead of Sendoh.

"I don't like you," Rukawa said 'because I love you' he silently added to himself.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Sendoh asked which made Rukawa stop in his tracks.

Rukawa slowly faced Sendoh…"Because I hate you!" 'I hate you for making me fall in to you' he silently added again to himself. Then he started walking again.

Sendoh blinked. 'He hates me?'

"But why would you hate me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked as he tried to catch up with Rukawa.

"Nothing. I just hate you," Rukawa said plainly as he already reached his apartment.

"Tell you what Kaede…"

"Who gave you the right to call me by my first name?"

"Myself, I gave myself the right," Sendoh said.

"I like you Kaede," Sendoh said looking directly into Rukawa's eyes.

'Uh-oh, did I really say that? I can't believe myself, but I have to admit, he really caught my attention. Am I courting Kaede Rukawa to be our friend or to be with me? More like the second?' Sendoh was mentally talking to himself as his gaze lingered in Rukawa's face.

Rukawa was taken aback, eyes locked for a moment, but then Rukawa recovered from the shock immediately.

"Go, take a rest Akira Sendoh. You don't seem to know what you're talking about," as he started walking to his apartment door.

"I'll make you fall for me Kaede, mark my word," Sendoh shouted as he already started his way home.

'If it's number two, then might as well start courting Kaede now.' Suddenly he remembered about the dare. 'Ugh…yeah, the dare, who cares about the dare?' he told himself.

Rukawa stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. In his mind, 'You don't need to do that because I've already fallen in love with you."

** Chapter 7: True Feelings Revealed **

Rukawa was on his way to his literary class when a pair of hands grabbed him and blindfolded him.

He tried to shout but one hand covered his mouth. He felt that he was being dragged away from his class room.

Reaching the open basketball court of the university, Sendoh removed Rukawa's blindfold and as he was doing so, one of Rukawa's hand aimed to punch him on the face. Good thing, he was able to avoid it.

"Hey, easy there! You've almost hit me!" Sendoh said with his smile plastered on his face.

"Akira!" Rukawa couldn't believe it.

"What were you thinking? Why did you do that?"

"Um…you see, I think it's better if we take a break. Don't you get tired attending Mr. Bane's literature class?"

"What are you talking about Akira? Today is our last lecture for this week and we'll be having a quiz next meeting. We shouldn't be absent."

"Can't you just free your mind of your studies, your work? Just one day Kaede. C'mon, I'll take you somewhere you'll never forget. We'll be having fun," smiled Sendoh.

Rukawa just looked at him trying to weigh the consequences of what they will be doing. Then he just nodded.

He let Sendoh pull him and lead him into Sendoh's blue sports car.

"Okay, seat belts please."

Rukawa was about put his seat belts when Sendoh reached out. There touches lingered for a moment at the same time gaze locking with each other. Rukawa was the first one to look down. He felt himself blush. He just let Sendoh lock the seat belts for him. Sendoh just smiled, he just started the engine.

And off they went.

"Akira, what is this place?"

"Just follow me, you'll love this one!" Sendoh proudly said and as they were nearing the place, it slowly dawned to Rukawa.

'Bungee Jumping?' he asked his mind. 'I hope not.'

"Akira, I think we better go back? Um…we still have time to catch up in our lessons."

"What are you talking about? We're already here. C'mon!" encouraged Sendoh.

Rukawa stopped on his tracks. He wanted to go back inside the car. He would rather be in a rollercoaster ride inside the car than to do the silly bungee jumping.

_Flashback_

It was a bright sunny day and Rukawa's sister, Nami asked Rukawa to accompany her to the woods. Being the dutiful brother that he is, he agreed to his sister's idea despite the warning that their father had been telling them, that there are many wild animals in the woods.

So they went by themselves. Nami was fascinated by the wild orchids blooming along the pathways and trees in the woods. Rukawa even climbed some of the trees just to get the orchids that his sister would like to have.

In reaching for one of the orchids, he slipped from the branch that he was holding and he came down to the ground with a loud thud. He felt like crying at that time, his ass was so painful as a result of his sudden fall from the tree.

He looked around for his sister but to no avail he could not locate her.

"Nami!" he shouted, but no Nami appeared.

His heart started pounding. He felt his blood turn cold. He's beginning to be frightened, suddenly, his sister appeared out of nowhere with a bouquet of blue roses in her hands.

She held them to Rukawa.

"These are for you Kae-chan. "

Rukawa was dumbfounded by the beauty of the flowers.

He just reached out for the roses and touched them delicately.

"You know what? I really wanted to give you blue roses but no matter where I look I can't seem to find one, then I heard father the other day telling mother about this place. I wanted to take you here. I wanted to give you these blue roses. They reflect your eyes. Cerulean. Beautiful but deadly. Just like you, beautiful but deadly too!"

"Yare-yare. I'm not beautiful!" Rukawa said disagreeing.

But then his sister took no notice of his disagreement as she took one rose and inserted it into his ears, then held both his hands and closed his eyes.

"I pray that someday, you'll find someone who'll love you for eternity. Someone who deserves the sweetness and true love that runs within your heart. Someone who'll care for you, someone who can make laugh, cry, get mad, someone who can flicker all the emotions within you…someone with a radiant smile, someone whom you'll submit yourself into, someone full of life, excitement, adventure, and happiness…"

Rukawa wasn't able to hear Nami's other words as she just dropped her voice to a whisper but he guessed it was a continuation of his sister's long wish for him. 'What a silly wish,' he thought.

"You are again playing a joke here Nami" as he removed the blue rose inserted in his ears. His grip with the rose was so lose and as the wind blew, the rose was taken away. Both him and Nami leaped and tried to catch the rose and while doing so they came close with a bunch of lions.

"Kaede, Run! Save yourself!" Nami told Rukawa.

Rukawa just shook his head.

Nami tried to push Rukawa away from the attacking lions.

Hands were held tight together as the lions ran after them.

They ran and ran until they've reached the dead end. Infront of them is a very high cliff; at their back were the attacking lions.

As a last resort, they climbed the only tree at the end of the cliff.

The lions were trying to go up the tree. The tree, because of the dried weather has crispy branches and as Rukawa made his grip tighter, the branch gave way. He was supposed to fall but Nami was able to take his hand. Using all her might, she exchanged their positions; Nami was now the one hanging from the branches while Rukawa was above the branches. Still the lions did not stop from trying to climb the tree thus causing the strong swaying of the tree as if it was being attacked by a storm.

The branch that they were holding is already starting to crack.

Nami intentionally tried to let herself fall in order for the branch not to be cracked. The branch could not hold both of their weights.

But Rukawa got hold of his hands.

"Nami!"

"Kaede, just let go. Remember, it's my fault why we're here. It's okay. Don't blame yourself…"

But Rukawa just shook his head as tears began to run down his pale soft face.

"Remember our prayer awhile back? You'll find that someone…You'll be hating him but he'll be loving you until you fall for him. Here, keep the blue rose, he'll notice this. I love you Kaede…"

Rukawa took the rose that was the cause of what was happening right now to them.

Nami squeezed Kaede's hand before letting herself fall.

"Nami!" came a cry of agony which echoed through the mountains and made the lions stop what they were doing.

Then Rukawa heard the shots of gun. He closed his eyes as he fall into oblivion. In his mind, he'll follow his sister but before he finally blacked out he felt himself fall into the ground.

Waking up from slumber, Rukawa tried to remember the events that had happened and he hopes that all was just a dream but when he saw the blue rose safely gripped by his hands, tears ran down his face.

He slowly woke up and looked for his father…he met the anger and wrath of his father and his family.

They were blaming him for Nami's death. It was him that they were accusing of Nami's death.

Rukawa just remained silent hoping that someday his father will hear out his explanation but months passed and turn to years and no improvement has happened.

He wished he never woke up from that slumber that he had, the day Nami had died.

Then until one late evening, he overheard his parents' conversation.

"We have to discard him from our home, we can no longer support him," he heard hi smother say.

"Yeah, I agree with you. Anyway he's not really our child," agreed his father.

Upon hearing those words, he decided to pack his things and go his own way. In the middle of the night, he was out of the house trying his luck, hoping to live. He left a note expressing his gratitude and disappointment towards his so-called parents and family.

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Kaede!" Sendoh said already shaking Rukawa's shoulders.

"What happened?" asked Sendoh worriedly.

Rukawa just shook his head.

"You sure?"

Rukawa just nodded his head.

"Then let's go!" as Sendoh pulled Rukawa never letting go of his hand.

Reaching the Bungee Jumping station, Sendoh let Rukawa watch the to-do's in Bungee Jumping.

This is one of Sendoh's past time. Aside from fishing and basketball, he recently discovered this unique sport, something that let's your spirit free.

Sendoh asked Rukawa to try the sport but Rukawa just shook his head but being an insistent hedgehog, Sendoh executed the Bungee Jumping himself just to convince Rukawa to try the sport.

As Sendoh let himself fall, Rukawa again felt the feeling that he felt when Nami died. Memories are coming back. He again felt the feeling of losing someone.

While Sendoh was enjoying himself.

Back at the Bungee Jumping station…

"So how was it? Are you already intrigued?" asked Sendoh.

Rukawa just shook his head.

That's the only time that Sendoh noticed the fear in Rukawa's eyes.

He excused themselves from the Bungee Jumping staff and pulled Rukawa to one corner of the station.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, um…I just don't want to do it…"

"Why don't you give it a try? It would be something new for you."

But Rukawa just shook his head.

But Sendoh just wouldn't let Rukawa refuse.

"It's the thing awhile back right?" he asked.

Rukawa looked at Sendoh in surprise.

"Kaede, I don't know what's bothering you and what gave you your fear of heights but I will not take no for an answer. You can't go on like that forever. You have to conquer your fears. Will you give it just one try? Please?" Sendoh asked voice soft and pleading.

Seeing Sendoh's warm blue eyes and hearing his soft, husky voice, Rukawa couldn't find the heart to say no. He wanted to gratify Sendoh's effort in taking him to this place so he just nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I'll accompany you" and so they went and prepared there free fall together.

They were roped securely together, facing each other. Sendoh gave an encouraging smile to Rukawa as he held both Rukawa's hands.

"Open your eyes Kaede and enjoy the ride," Sendoh whispered to Rukawa's ears.

Rukawa just nodded.

"Okay, ready, One! Two! Three!" one of the Bungee Jumping staff shouted.

And they were already free falling into the air.

For several seconds, Rukawa felt the feeling of pure bliss…as if all his worries, problems and fears were blown by the wind as they were free falling.

Reaching the end of the fall, they nearly touched the sea of water below as they were swinging from left to right and vice versa.

Suddenly, Sendoh shouted, "I LOVE YOU RUKAWA KAEDE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

As the echoes of the mountains repeated Sendoh's words filling up Rukawa's ears. In Rukawa's ears, it seemed like music. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

Sendoh looked for any trace of emotions at Rukawa's face and he saw the surprised look in Rukawa's face.

Sendoh just smiled and whispered into Rukawa's ears…"Aishiteru."

Rukawa couldn't say anything. He just let his head rest on the nook of Sendoh's neck and shoulders.

"Thank you Akira, for this wonderful experience" as he gave Sendoh a chaste kiss on the cheeks.

Now, it was Sendoh's turn to be surprised.

Then they heard someone shouting up above…

"Are you guys okay down there?"

"Yeah! Just pull us up!" shouted Sendoh.

It was already night time when Sendoh drove Rukawa home.

Sendoh walked Rukawa to his apartment door.

"Akira, thanks for everything…and…um goodluck for the quiz tomorrow."

"Uh, no problem, as long as we're having fun…and…um…don't I have somewhat kind of a goodluck charm, y'know," Sendoh smiled.

Rukawa gave a shy smile as he absorbed what Sendoh meant but he gave Sendoh a chaste kiss (this time) on the lips.

Not contented, Sendoh asked "That's all?"

Then he grabbed Rukawa's waist and kissed him for which seemed like eternity.

Sendoh still didn't let go of Rukawa. Holding Rukawa's cheeks with his hands, he let their foreheads meet, "Thank you, Kaede, Thank you!" as he kissed Rukawa's forehead.

Rukawa just smiled and hugged Sendoh.

** Chapter 8: Letting Go of the Ghost from the Past **

He was on his way to his literary class when he noticed many students crowding near the entrance of their classroom. Many students gasped when they saw him coming.

He frowned and as he neared, he heard the whispers of students…

"He's the one, he topped the major quiz in our literary class…"

"…he's great ne? I also heard he's a scholar of our school…"

"…yeah! And add also his good looks…"

"He's really good, both in school and in basketball…"

blah blah. He heard enough appraisals but he ignored them and just entered their room. His eyes searched for that one particular spiky haired person but he didn't see him. He just closed his eyes and smiled to himself. 'He'll be late again; I guess' he told his mind.

The bell rang, the professor entered the room yet Sendoh wasn't their.

When the professor was about to distribute the quiz papers, Sendoh came barging into the door and looking for a vacant chair to sit down. He saw the chair beside Rukawa, headed for that chair and sat next to Rukawa.

"You're late…again…"

"Uh…well, I overslept," as Sendoh gave Rukawa a smile.

They were engrossed talking that they didn't hear the professor already distributing their papers and he was calling Rukawa.

"Mr. Kaede Rukawa!" the professor called again.

As Rukawa stood up to claim his papers, "It seems that you are sharing a private conversation with Mr. Akira Sendoh?"

Rukawa felt himself blush, nonetheless, he claimed his paper and went back to his chair.

He heard the whispers of his classmates…talking about how lucky Sendoh was for he was the only person Rukawa talks to and blah blah blah…

Koshino gave Sendoh a meaningful smile which left Sendoh puzzled.

"And last but not the least, Akira Sendoh…I'm afraid to say that lately your grades have been falling down. Instead of maintaining your high grades, you seem to be failing and failing…I don't know what's wrong…maybe literature is not your forte eh?"

"Hmm, Maybe you need a tutor…Well, Mr. Kaede Rukawa, since you were the one who really excels I my subject then I designate you to tutor Mr. Akira Sendoh…" their professor said thoughtfully.

Rukawa was surprised, he looked up at their professor.

Sendoh's eyes were twinkling. In his mind…'Uh…it's not bad to fail a major quiz in literature…my failure means more time with Kaede, hehe...'

Truth of the matter is, Sendoh wasn't really able to study for the quiz. After that day that he ahs spent with Rukawa, he can't stop his mind from thinking about Rukawa. It's always Rukawa's face that enters his mind. It's always Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa.

The night before Sendoh's make up quiz, they were in Rukawa's apartment and Rukawa was tutoring Sendoh.

Sendoh proved to be an intelligent student and Rukawa proved to be an effective teacher.

The time was 11:07 when they decided to sleep.

Rukawa slept in his bed while Sendoh slept in the sofa near Rukawa's bed. Sendoh removed his polo as well as his pants. He can't sleep with his clothes on since he was used of sleeping only with his boxers.

His gaze turned to Rukawa who blushed upon seeing Sendoh's bare chest.

Rukawa turned his back to Sendoh then turned of the light in his lamp. "Goodnight."

The night was still…the moon was brightly shining with the stars scattered in the clear sky…

Everything's peaceful but Sendoh was awakened by the mumbles and the twisting and turning of Rukawa.

He wanted to wake him up…

But the sight of Rukawa enticed him…eyes closed, tossing and turning as if being possessed by some unknown force, the angelic face, but he saw tears in it…

"No! didn't kill Nami, I love her…"

Sendoh frowned at Rukawa's words…' Who's Nami?'

"I love my sister! Believe me, it wasn't my fault that she fell from the cliff…please…I didn't kill her," as Rukawa sobbed.

"Kaede" Sendoh said as he shook Rukawa's shoulders.

"Kaede, wake up, it's just a dream…" he whispered into Rukawa's ears.

Rukawa, as if hearing Sendoh's words opened his eyes… "Nami…Akira, I didn't kill her…" as he again sobbed into Sendoh's shoulders.

It's only now that Sendoh saw Rukawa's vulnerable side. All the while, he thought that Rukawa was just a snob, was strong, was intelligent, was smart…he never realized that Rukawa could also become so vulnerable, weak.

They stayed in that position for a long time as Rukawa narrated the event that's the cause of his restlessness, the day when her sister died. He kept on blaming himself for the death of his sister, he narrated everything to Sendoh and Sendoh was there to listen, and to whisper soothing words…

After several minutes…

"Kaede, you need to sleep, ne? Everything's alright now, I'm here."

Rukawa just nodded his head as he let Sendoh lay him in bed but still the look of worry can be detected in his teary eyes.

"Listen baby, you didn't kill your sister. Everything that happened was an accident. Your sister fell from the cliff to save you…she loves you so much that she's willing to give her life, for you to go on living and reach for your dreams…hear me? Now let your conscience rest okay. Don't be guilty, your innocent baby. Now, go to sleep" Sendoh whispered into Rukawa's ears.

Sendoh waited until Rukawa closed his eyes and then decided to back to his place at the sofa but Rukawa held him.

"Can you sleep here beside me?" Rukawa asked with pleading eyes…

Sendoh smiled and gladly accepted Rukawa's request, as Rukawa snuggled closer to Sendoh while Sendoh wrapped his arms around Rukawa. In Sendoh's arms, Rukawa felt a sense of security.

Sendoh can't go back to sleep, he was awake watching Rukawa. The way Rukawa breathes and sighs in his sleep, his still tear stained cheeks, soft, so pale, his long eyelashes. He can feel Rukawa's soft breathe in his chest.

"Damn Kaede! If you aren't feeling so depressed with remorse tonight, I might have made love to you…" he whispered but soon sleep engulfed his whole being.

It was already day time yet the two sleeping figures in Rukawa's room were enjoying their sleep. Snuggled close to each other.

Rukawa was the first one to wake up. He felt that someone had wrapped his arms around him. Their feet were entangled together, he slowly raised his head and saw Sendoh. He let out a surprised breath which caused Sendoh to wake up.

"Akira?"

"You okay Kaede? I'm still sleepy, C'mon let's go back to sleep," as he hugged Rukawa closer to him…and then Sendoh was already snoring.

Rukawa slowly raised his head and observed Sendoh's features. He raised one of his hands and gently traced Sendoh's face with one of his fingers. Rukawa smiled as he was looking at the handsome face of Sendoh. He couldn't believe that he really has fallen inlove with this stupid hedgehog.

Then accidentally, Rukawa directed his eyes at the bedside table. The time is 8:45 and Sendoh's make up quiz is 9:00, eyes widened.

"Akira!" he shook Sendoh's shoulders.

"Aki! Wake up! You'll be late for your make up quiz!"

"Shut up Kaede, just sleep," as Sendoh again tried to hug Rukawa closer to him but Rukawa was already out of the bed throwing his pillow at Sendoh.

"Hey!" as Sendoh was able to catch Rukawa's pillow. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Rukawa innocently said pointing at the clock on the bed side table.

This time, it's Sendoh's turn to widen his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He ran to the bath room, did a little gargle and a little cleaning up then he put on his polo, pants, socks, shoes, gelled his hair…he ran so fast towards the door.

Rukawa followed him.

Reaching the door…

"Kaede, wait for me okay? I'll get a perfect score in the quiz and that's for you!" as he stole a chaste kiss from Rukawa's lips who was shocked.

Running towards his car, he beeped at Rukawa who was just stood at the door smiling at Sendoh.

** Chapter 9: Hurting Him **

'Whew! At last, quiz's over!' Sendoh sighed.

He was glad. He was only waiting for the result of his quiz. He can't wait to go back to Rukawa's apartment.

"I congratulate you Mr. Akira Sendoh, you perfected your quiz! No doubt, Mr. Kaede Rukawa make a good tutor and you a good student," as the professor handed him his paper with a mark of a hundred percent in it.

He was about to go back to his car when his best friends called him.

"Hey there Akira! How was your quiz?" Maki asked.

Mitsui got the quiz paper Sendoh was holding. "Ow wow! You got a perfect score?"

"Hey you did great! I already believe in Akira! You made him fall for you! This calls for a celebration!" Mitsui said.

Sendoh was just looking at Koshino who keeps on avoiding Sendoh's gaze.

"Okay Akira Sendoh! If I were a professor then I'll also give you a hundred percent for making Kaede Rukawa fall for your charms. You're really one of a kind Akira, hehe" as Mitsui patted Sendoh's shoulders.

Not far from where they were discussing, Rukawa heard all of it…he felt an unexplainable pain in his heart…when he decided to give his heart to somebody else, he was just hurt…

'Come to think of it, you do'aho Kaede, why would Sendoh love you? You were just a toy for him and you stupid Kaede let him play with your emotions!'

"Kaede!" he heard Sendoh call his name but he ran faster, away from Sendoh.

Sendoh was frustrated, and he won't forgive his friends for this, he went back to where his friends are and without a word punched Mitsui on the face.

"Aw! What the heck!" Mitsui asked?

"It's you!" Sendoh shouted pointing his fingers towards his three friends.

"You and your stupid pranks! You don't know the difficulties I've done to get Kaede's trust and now you've ruined it all!" Sendoh said now punching his car.

"Damn! Koshino! I thought you're gonna explain to them! Fuck!" as he combed his spiky hair with his hands, got inside his car and left his friends.

Rukawa locked himself into his apartment crying over and over again. He couldn't believe it. All the things that had happened to him. It was like a rollercoaster ride. One time he was happily inlove with Akira and now he was crying all alone. The feeling of betrayal, of sadness, of regret, of being hurt…all mixed emotions…

Sendoh was on the outside of his apartment.

"Kaede! Open up, we need to talk, Kaede!"

"We don't need to talk anymore, I already know," Rukawa said talking to himself.

He never opened the door for Sendoh.

Sendoh pounded Rukawa's door but Rukawa remained unmoved. He just sat beside his door. The door was the only barrier between him and Sendoh until Sendoh got tired. Head bowed down, tears were already running down his handsome face. He left Rukawa's apartment with a heavy heart.

** Chapter 10: Koshino's Scheme Unveiled **

"Kosh! Why didn't you tell it earlier?" Mitsui asked.

"Well, you see, I thought that if I'll let you two into my plan, my plan wouldn't happen, especially you Mitsui, you're such a talkative person." Koshino explained.

"That only proves, we still don't know Sendoh the way Koshino knows him. Imagine, you were able to see through Sendoh. I never could imagine him falling in love with a he, but it's happened. And you were the master of this entire prank Kosh," said Maki.

"Hey, this isn't a prank. This is all about Sendoh! You see, it's about time that he settles down. I mean, go steady in a relationship and Rukawa was the only way. It was him who was invoking the true love in Sendoh. But we got a big, big problem now. Rukawa's hurt and he's blaming Sendoh, we have to do something."

"Yeah! And add that to the fact that Sendoh's mad at us! Rukawa blames him. He blames us," added Mitsui.

But being true best friends they came up with a scheme, for Sendoh to win Rukawa's heart and trust back.

** Chapter 11: Eleven Thing I Hate…Seven Things I Love **

The next day, Rukawa still went to school. He had been crying all night mourning for the lost of his love, for being betrayed.

"Okay class, before we hear your original poems, I have to discuss this part of the lesson again since you said some of you don't understand it."

Rukawa couldn't wait for his class to be over. Sendoh was always looking at his direction but he just ignored him. He always looks at his watch, counting the second hand tick and tick. Hoping that his literature class would be over. He wasn't even listening to the professor…he was again recalling the events the day before. He felt tears run down his face which he immediately wiped with his hands just then he heard his professor call his name.

"Shall we listen to your poem Mr. Kaede Rukawa?" the professor asked.

Rukawa was about to shook his head but then decided to go on. Standing slowly, he walked past Sendoh and stood in front of the class.

Sendoh had his gaze on Rukawa. Before starting reading his poem, Rukawa also directed his gaze towards Sendoh.

He opened his mouth as he slowly read the lines of his poem with emotions.

_I hate the way you style your hair_

_I hate the way you care_

_I hate it when I lose in our games_

_I hate it when you wink and say hi_

_And I hate it when you smile_

_I hate your carefree personality_

_I hate the way you study and play_

_I hate it when you look at me into the eye_

_I hate the emotions you're making me feel_

_I hate it when you whisper "Aishiteru"_

_But most of all, I hate the way I don't hate you, not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all._

After saying the last line of his poem, he can already feel tears running down his face. He gave his poem to his professor then headed out of the classroom.

The bell rang, everyone hurriedly went out of the classroom except for Sendoh who remained seated in his chair replaying the lines in Rukawa's poem.

After a few moments of thinking, at the corner of his eyes, he saw his three best friends.

It was again time for literary class. For the past days, Rukawa lost the enthusiasm to study. He just attends his classes but he just sits in his chair absentmindedly.

He noticed that Sendoh's not yet in class and the professor was just at the back of the class as if waiting for something to happen.

Just then the speakers around the university was switched on "ATTENTION" and after several moments of silence, the strumming of the guitar can be heard.

Sendoh masterfully and carefully plucked the strings of his guitars as he sang "You & Me" entering his literary class classroom stopping infront of Rukawa, singing his heart out loud.

_I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here _

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything you do is beautiful (everything she does is beautiful)  
Everything you do is right (everything she does is right) _

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_You and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you _

_What day is it  
and in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Rukawa was mesmerized by Sendoh's voice. It was cool and masculine.

After singing the song, Sendoh brought out a small piece of paper from his pocket and recited his poem.

_SEVEN THINGS I LOVE ABOUT YOU_

_I love the way the wind blows your tousled hair_

_I love it when your blue eyes glare_

_I love the way you pout and show your smile that's rare_

_I love the way you love and care_

_I love your silence and your determination_

_I love the contrasting color of your baby skin that's pale and your ebony hair _

_Above all, believe me when I say I'm truly, madly, crazy in love with you KAEDE RUKAWA, Aishiteru_

Sendoh then slowly walked his way nearer to Rukawa, he knelt in front of Rukawa as he brought out a piece of a freshly picked blue rose from his back and offered it to Rukawa.

He was praying…'Please Kaede, accept the rose, forgive me and accept me again…'

The class went still, they are captivated by what's happening in their class room…waiting for Rukawa's response.

Rukawa slowly reached for the blue rose.

"I wanted to give you a bouquet of blue roses but that's the only blue rose I was able to find," Sendoh smiled uncertainly, waiting for Rukawa's reaction.

As both were now standing…

"I'm sorry Kaede, I should've explained to you earlier. Forgive me. I never fooled nor betrayed you. My love for you is real. Will you give me another chance?"

Rukawa just nodded and gave Sendoh a shy smile.

Sendoh now smiled widely at Rukawa.

Faces were nearing each other, lips touched and lingered for a while, when one of their classmates applauded. Followed by the whole class.

Rukawa buried his face in Sendoh's shoulders. 'I almost forgot, we're here at school' he told himself.

Sendoh just hugged Rukawa as he grinned back to his cheering classmates.

He was glad.

"Hay, this is one of the greatest love story, I've ever witnessed in my entire life," talked Mr. Bane to himself dreamily.

And so that day, beknowest to the whole university, that Akira Sendoh the spiky haired guy with a radiant smile, who was smart, who was known to be a hentai, a master of pranks, blah…blah… and Kaede Rukawa, the witty kid, who is good in basketball and in academics, who was known to be silent, cold, a snob, and stoic, blah…blah…were officially together.

**+THE END+**


End file.
